Unconditional
by BeachBum87
Summary: Love. Through the fiercest of storms, it prevails. Neither death nor darkness can extinguish it. It does not compromise. On this Earth, there is no force stronger or truer. And most importantly…it is unconditional.
1. Chapter 1, Oh Baby

**Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't realize it until after I'd already finished writing the chapter, but apparently I sort of ripped off a line from another show. It's actually quite funny that I did it too, considering its connection to this show (well sort of).**

Unconditional

Chapter One –

_Love. Through the fiercest of storms, it prevails. Neither death nor darkness can extinguish it. It does not compromise. On this Earth, there is no force stronger or truer. And most importantly…it is unconditional._

Falling for each other was scary enough, but then actually acting on their feelings was a completely different story all together. Now, however, Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye are a very, very happy couple—though not yet married. The partners have moved in together though, and surprisingly enough are currently expecting a little bundle of joy. It could be argued that all of this is way too 'out there' for the female federal agent, but historically people have done crazier things for love…have they not?

The truth is Kensi has never been happier than she is now with Deeks. Even the idea of actually having kids seems a little less scary because she knows that her wonderful boyfriend will be there with her every step of the way. Nevertheless, the road stretching out before the happy couple will not be an easy one, and both will learn, by its eventual end, a very valuable lesson in love.

It is a lovely Friday afternoon at OSP, and the team is gathering in the bullpen after having finally closed their latest case. Each member of the crack NCIS team begins to pull together their belongings, as they all make ready to leave for the weekend.

Sam Hanna has plans to go away for the weekend with his wife and his children. His partner and the team's fearless leader, G. Callen, as always will be spending his weekend alone doing whatever it is that he does on the weekends. As for Kensi and Deeks, their weekend plans revolve around the still tediously slow-going preparations for the little bundle of joy they're expecting. In fact, this very evening happens to be one of great excitement for the couple as they have a doctor's appointment across town during which they will finally learn the sex of their precious unborn child.

As he pulls on his coat Callen's eyes are drawn once again to Kensi's four-month baby bump. It is truly a sight he never thought he'd ever see, much less expected from the female federal agent. "Okay, I know I've said it before, but I'm gonna say it again anyway." He says, nodding in Kensi's direction. "I will never get used to that."

"Hey Callen, you checking out my woman there?" Deeks asks, with a grin.

Callen blushes a bright red hue with embarrassment, and although he struggles to find a good enough comeback with which to cover himself—none comes to mind.

"Deeks, leave him alone alright." Kensi says, in mock defense of their team leader. Even as she speaks though, a tiny mischievous smirk plays at the edges of her mouth. "Its not his fault preggos get him excited." She adds teasingly, as she lays a hand gently against her slightly swollen belly.

"I never should've said anything." Callen mutters with a shake of his head.

Sam laughs openly beside him. "Hey, don't sweat it G." he says clapping a hand against his partner's shoulder.

"Yeah, Sam's right." Deeks adds. "Still, if you're interested. I'm sure my girl here could hook you up with one of those babes from her Lamaze class…just don't wait too long, know what I mean?" he says with a wink.

An elbow suddenly finds a soft spot just below the shaggy-haired man's ribs, and he winces in pain as he brings a hand up to rub the sore area just seconds later. He quickly realizes what he did wrong, and when he looks down at Kensi he finds those usually adorable mismatched eyes of hers glaring angrily up at him. "Sorry." He apologizes.

"They weren't supposed to know." Kensi scolds him through gritted teeth.

"And on that note, I'm leaving." Callen says, making for the exit. "Before I feel the urge to shoot myself."

"See ya G." Sam calls after him.

"See you guys Monday." Callen calls back over his shoulder just before disappearing through the doorway.

"Seriously? Lamaze classes?" Sam says questioningly, arching a brow at the beautiful young woman he's come to view as sort of a little sister.

"What?" Kensi replies defensively. "Lots of new mothers go." She adds quickly.

"True. I guess I just never pictured you as one of them." Sam replies with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, I am. So there." Kensi retorts, as she folds her arms across her chest in child-like fashion.

It is at this moment that Hetty decides to join the remaining members of her favorite team. The tiny woman strolls up to the bullpen, and looks in on the conversing trio within. The tiny woman makes a small throat clearing sound, and just as she hoped it would do it grabs their attention. "Oh, hey Hetty." Sam greets the tiny woman first. The other two quickly add their greetings to the mix just seconds later.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything too important." Hetty starts.

"Oh no." Kensi replies smoothly. "We were just talking about…stuff."

"So I heard." Hetty takes a second to let her eyes sweep around the bullpen area before speaking again. "Where is Mr. Callen?" the operations manager asks, seeing no sign of her 'favorite' Agent among the others.

"Sorry Hetty. You just missed him." Deeks replies, pointing a thumb towards the exit.

"Yeah, these two practically chased him away." Sam says with a chuckle, motioning between Deeks and Kensi.

"I see." Hetty says with a nod. "Well, I just wanted to thank you all for your hard work on what I'm sure was a most distressing case. Your efforts do not go unnoticed here." She tells them with an appreciative gesture. "I would also like to remind you once more, Ms. Blye, of our appointment for Monday morning."

"Yes ma'am. I haven't forgotten." Kensi replies. How could she forget when Hetty has reminded her of it only two other times today? Still, she knows that the tiny woman is only trying to help do what's best for both her and the baby she's carrying.

"I'm sorry, what appointment are you two talking about?" Deeks asks, slightly confused and maybe a little worried.

Kensi looks towards her boyfriend. The way he constantly worries over her can sometimes be really annoying, but she also finds it very sweet at others. It shows that he cares about her. "It's nothing." She assures him. "There's just some paperwork that needs doing before I can get ready to go on maternity leave." She explains. Deeks simply mouths the word 'oh' in response to his girlfriend's explanation, and seems all in all satisfied with it.

"Well, tell you what guys—I'm out." Sam says at last, as he pulls his gym bag over his shoulder. "See you Monday Hetty."

"Take care, Mr. Hanna." Hetty says as the muscular, ex-Navy Seal passes by her on the way to the exit. Then she turns her attention back to the remaining pair and bids them farewell too before heading off herself.

* * *

45 Minutes Later…

Deeks easily guides his Chevy Malibu through the seemingly packed parking garage that sits just adjacent to L.A. Memorial Hospital. It seems as though no matter how many times they do this finding a good parking spot never gets any easier. The majority of the ride over was spent mostly in discussion of all the things they still have to finish before the baby is born. In truth, there really isn't all that much left to do as far as the preparations are concerned. This is due in most part to the fact that Deeks has been working in overdrive ever since the day they found out that Kensi was pregnant—yes, Deeks is _that _excited.

The nursery they've been working on for the last four months is nearly finished, and once they finally agree on the last two pieces of furniture, mainly the crib and the diaper changing station, they'll be all set in that area. Other than that Deeks knows he needs to finish 'baby-proofing' the rest of their house—even though he's argued a great deal against it, as it really seems unnecessary in his mind—and he also has a 'surprise' waiting in storage for Kensi that needs to be picked up soon.

At present their topic of conversation has suddenly moved from preparations to baby names, which always seems to lead back to their infamous debate of boy vs. girl. "Wait, did you just use the word 'Buddy' in reference to my baby?" Kensi asks with a look of amusement, as she raises an eyebrow to her husband. "Cause I think you mean 'darling', you know seeing as how _she _is a girl." She adds, correcting her shaggy-haired man.

Deeks shakes his head as he glances over at his girlfriend. "Okay, sweetheart, first of all—it's _our _baby. Let's not forget that, I mean I _was_ there for the conception remember?"

Kensi rolls her eyes at the shaggy-haired man sitting in the drivers seat next to her. "Kind of hard to forget when you constantly remind me." She quips with mock sweetness. Although in truth she couldn't be more proud of that fact.

"Cute. Anyways, as I was saying—Secondly, You and I both know it's a boy." He finishes, flashing her his pearly whites.

"Dream on Shaggy." Kensi retorts with a quick roll of her eyes.

"Fine I will, but if I'm Shaggy, that makes you Velma." He teases.

Kensi rears back and pops Deeks hard against the shoulder for his remark, and Deeks can't help but laugh at his girls' reaction. "Ow, Hey! At least I didn't call you Scooby." He quips, with a chuckle. That earns the shaggy-haired man yet another pop against his already sore shoulder.

"Ow, again? seriously?"

"Wanna try for three?" she asks with an inviting grin, holding her fist up at the ready.

"Gee, I'd love to, but I think I see our parking spot up ahead." He says, motioning through the windshield.

"Coward." She throws at him, biting back a chuckle at the same time.

"So what if I am? You know you still love me." He replies with a grin.

Kensi can't resist the invitation he clearly presents, as he gently pulls the Chevy into its parking spot between an old Dodge Durango and a red ForeRunner. She leans across the small gap between them and brings her lips up to his in a quick little kiss. "I guess you'll do." She adds, smiling, after the kiss breaks.

"Ah, Fern, you wound me." He feigns hurt, and puffs his lips out in an adorable little pout.

She shrugs. "But you still love me." She whispers, through a grin.

Deeks chuckles as he gives her another little peck on the lips. "Guilty as charged, you're Honor." He says as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks sit patiently in the waiting room several minutes later, and even though it's really just a routine check-up neither one can help feeling at least a little bit nervous. Deeks notices Kensi wringing her hands in her lap, and because the sight is only adding to his feelings of anxiety he reaches over and lays his hand over hers.

Kensi looks up at Deeks then.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine." He says reassuringly, with a smile.

Kensi nods back with a smile of her own. He's right after all—isn't he? This visit is nothing really, they are just here to make sure the baby is growing properly, and maybe find out whether they're having a boy or a girl. They should be excited if anything.

A door opens across the room then, and a young, blonde nurse steps out into the waiting room. "Ms. Blye." She reads the name off of her list, as her eyes search the waiting room.

Kensi and Deeks stand up, and wave towards the waiting nurse as they make their way forward. "That's me." Kensi tells her.

"Oh, okay. Right this way Ms. Blye." The young nurse says as she motions through the door. "Ooh, you must be her guy." She adds, eying Deeks with a tiny glimmer in her eyes.

"Well, that is what it says on my undies." He jokes, as he steps through the door after Kensi. The young nurse lets out a laugh as if she's just heard the funniest joke ever told. Unseen by either of them is Kensi's eye roll as she walks down the hallway.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The nurse apologizes, after regaining her former composure. "You guys will be in room 4." She tells them. "Dr. Kelly will be in with you shortly."

"Excuse me, I'm supposed to see Dr. Travis." Kensi remarks, seeming somewhat confused by the young nurse's words.

The young nurse stops, and turns to look back at Kensi. "Oh, I'm sorry. You hadn't heard?"

"Heard what?" Deeks asks from behind Kensi.

"Dr. Travis was called away for a family emergency. He'll be out of town for a few weeks, so Dr. Kelly is filling in for him." The young nurse explains.

"Oh." Kensi replies. "Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." The young nurse says with a nod.

* * *

Deeks closes the door behind them once they are finally in their designated room. Then he moves towards the single chair set against the wall, while Kensi lifts herself up onto the examination table, being careful not to do anything that could potentially harm the unborn child growing inside her womb.

"She seemed nice." Deeks comments as he sets himself comfortably in the tiny chair.

"Oh yeah, and she was blonde too."

Deeks cocks his head to one side, and eyes his girlfriend carefully. "Fern, do I detect a hint of jealousy in there?"

"Jealous? Me?" she scoffs. "You wish surfer boy." Deeks laughs at that. "And must you call me that?"

"Aww, you mean don't like it?" he asks, feigning hurt once again as she shakes her head at him. "Besides, as I recall you're the one I knocked up, so-"

"Knocked up, really? What are you still in High School."

They do this a lot. To outsiders it may seem a little unorthodox and maybe even a little, well, messed up to be completely honest, but this is them. It is how they are. Underneath the surface it really is their way of saying conveying affection for one another. Well, actually, its really more Kensi's thing than it is Deeks'.

Deeks goes along with it because he understands that its what Kensi needs, and that's okay with him. It isn't as though they don't have normal conversations like normal couples, but Kensi isn't really good with all the emotional stuff so Deeks doesn't push it. He knows how she feels about him, and for him that is more than enough.

"Let's face it." She says, motioning with her hand up and down her own body. "You got lucky."

Deeks' face suddenly turns a bit more serious now as he stares lovingly up at the brunette beauty currently carrying his child. "Damn right." He replies with a grin. "After all, how many guys can say they're in love with a golden goddess."

Kensi blushes at her boyfriend's words, and can hardly contain the radiant smile that beams forth from her face. She really does love Deeks to death, and it never ceases to amaze her how the shaggy-haired detective can manage to see past so many of her flaws and only see _her_. It truly does make her feel special, not to mention beautiful to boot.

"Deeks."

"I mean think about." He tells her, tilting his head thoughtfully. "With your looks and my brains our kids oughta be perfect."

"And cocky killed the moment." Kensi mutters, with another eye roll, to which Deeks can only laugh once more.

Just then the door opens up, and a very attractive, older-looking red head steps into the room. She smiles at Kensi as she closes the door back behind her. "Hi, you must be Kensi. I'm Moira Kelly. I'll be filling in for Dr. Travis while he's away." She says, as she reaches out and shakes the mother-to-be's hand. Then she notices Deeks sitting quietly in the corner.

"Hi." Kensi greets the red headed woman sweetly.

"And you must be the proud father-to-be." Dr. Kelly adds, extending her hand to Deeks next. The two of them shake hands, and Deeks gives the woman a smile.

"Marty Deeks." The shaggy-haired Detective introduces himself with a slight nod. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." The doctor replies, before turning her attention back to Kensi. "So, what do you say we have a look at that baby of yours?" she asks.

…TBC…

**Author's Note 1: First of all I just want to say that I know you guys have been waiting patiently for updates to my other stories, and fear not I have been hard at work on those as well, and I hope to get them up before Friday—at the very least. **

**Author's Note 2: Secondly, I hope that you guys enjoyed this first chapter of my newest story, and I hope that you will join me for later chapters as well. Though, I must warn you guys this story does get a little darker, and there will be heartbreak. But do not fret for this is **_**NOT**_** a deathfic—Kensi and Deeks are meant to be together forever and ever. Also there will be some really sweet Densi moments, and overall in my opinion this story will definitely be worth the time.**

**Author's Note 3: One last thing, I do hope that you guys will drop me a line and let me know what yall think so far. Until next time, Ciao **


	2. Chapter 2, Beginnings

**Author's Note: So, before we continue on with the sad stuff I thought it would be fun if I gave you guys a little glimpse at how Densi first got together. Enjoy!  
**

Unconditional

Chapter 2

"_A karaoke bar?" Sam says, arching a brow at the shaggy-haired liaison officer sitting across the bullpen at his own desk. The idea of hanging out at such a place seems altogether childish to the muscular ex-Navy Seal, and the fact that Deeks is suggesting they go to one after work, well—need I say more? "I stand corrected. _That_ is the most ridiculous thing you've ever suggested."_

_Callen peers over the top of the newspaper he's currently engaged in, and eyes the younger man. "I'm gonna have to side with Sam on this one." He says._

"_Seriously?" Deeks replies. "I mean, come on, you have to at least think about it." He presses the two older men. "Listen, its Friday, okay. It's been a long week, and I honestly think we could all benefit from some quality 'off-the-clock' bonding."_

_Now Callen lets the whole top half of the newspaper, fold downwards away from his face, and the arched eyebrow look he gives Deeks is priceless. "'Off-the-clock'…bonding? Have you been talking to Nate?" Callen asks, a slight grin playing at the corners of his lips._

_Deeks isn't about to give up easily. He needs the guys to agree to his plan, otherwise he is afraid Kensi might not come as a result. She would probably think that going out to a bar, of any kind really, with just him might be a little too awkward. The truth is, Deeks has grown tired of dancing around their 'thing' like jungle natives around an active volcano. Its silly really, and its obvious she has strong feelings for him as well, but she's just not willing to make the first move—so be it. He will just have to kick things off, as it were._

"_I'm telling you guys, you don't know what you're missing." Deeks tries again._

"_Oh, I'm pretty sure I do." Sam replies, his eyes moving upwards over Deeks' shoulder. Kensi is just entering the mission, coffee cup from Starbucks in hand, and he watches as she makes her way around to the bullpen. "Morning Kens." He greets the female federal agent._

"_Hey Sam." She replies cheerfully, with a smile. "What are you guys talking about without me?" she asks, as she sidles on over to her own desk._

"_Deeks' obsession with Karaoke." Callen replies nonchalantly._

"_Just plain unhealthy if you ask me." Sam adds, trying to suppress a grin._

_Deeks laughs nervously at that, and eyes his partner as she takes her place behind her desk. "Its not what you think." He tells her. _

"_Really?" she replies questioningly, between sips of coffee._

"_Yeah, just ignore Abbott and Costello here." He pokes at Callen and Sam playfully, with a smirk. "I don't think they'd know a good time if they saw it."_

_Kensi laughs at her partner's wit. "So, just so I'm clear…which is which?" Kensi asks, looking from Callen to Sam, a playful expression crossing her features then._

"_Kens, please—don't encourage him." Sam tells her, waving a hand slowly through the air._

"_Don't think he needs it, Sam." Callen says, shooting a look to his partner. "Deeks is like the energizer bunny, ya know?"_

"_Yeah, just keeps running his mouth til it gets him into trouble." Sam says in agreement._

"_Anyway, moving on." Deeks says quickly, seeing an opportunity to finally change the subject. He turns his eyes then back to his partner once more. "So, Kens. I was just telling Thing 1 and Thing 2 about this great little karaoke bar down on Sunset, and you know, I thought maybe we could all hang out there after work tonight. What'dya think? Beer? Hot Wings? Music?"_

_Kensi appears to be a little bit confused by Deeks' proposal. "But it's Friday? Friday's supposed to be movie night." _

"_Yeah, I know." Deeks replies. "But I thought, you know, maybe we could do something a little bit different—spice things up a bit."_

_Kensi's heart sinks a bit in her chest. Is he saying what she thinks he's saying? Has their customary 'Movie Night' become too boring for him? Kensi has really come to enjoy their special 'quiet' time together, and she was just beginning to think maybe they were finally making some progress regarding their 'thing'. Or maybe not._

"_Kens?" The sound of Deeks' voice cuts through the misty haze that has settled over the female federal agent, and she instantly looks up at him. _

"_Um, I don't know. Maybe." She tries, going for a hopeful look as to avoid hurting her partner's feelings._

"_Sweet." He replies with a triumphant grin. _

"_That's not a 'yes', Deeks." Callen says pointedly._

_Deeks gives a shrug of his shoulders to the team leader. "It's not a 'no' either, so-I'll take it." He still appears to be very pleased. Nearby, Kensi can't help but feel a small smile playing across her face. Deeks often has this affect on her. Then before he can ask again if the guys will go with them, a loud whistle sounds from above their heads on the top of the staircase leading into Ops._

"_Sounds like Eric's got a case for us." Callen muses, as he folds up his newspaper and then stands to his feet. "Lets go Thing 2." He says, with a smirk towards his partner._

_Sam stands to follow after Callen. "Funny, I thought you were Thing 2, G."_

_Callen scoffs as the pair heads towards the staircase. "And let you be Thing 1? Not a chance, Sam." _

_Sam only chuckles behind Callen's back as they begin to climb the stairs to Ops._

* * *

_Later That Afternoon…_

_Their day has ended with another case closed, and what a day it was. Now they all gather back in the bullpen to get ready to leave. Deeks decides to try one last time to convince the two elder members of the team to go along with his plan._

"_So, last call." Deeks says, eying the two older men. "Karaoke Bar-You guys 'In' or 'Out'?" At that moment Eric and Nell appear at the foot of the staircase headed towards the bullpen._

"_Yeah, you guys coming?" Eric asks, behind Deeks._

"_You're kidding?" comes Sam's reply. "You two?" _

"_Of course." Nell replies. "It'll be fun." She adds excitedly._

_Sam and Callen share a look with one another at this point, just as Hetty decides to join the already gathered group. The tiny woman has her purse slung across her shoulder as she approaches the group. "This place had better be all you say it is, Mr. Deeks, or I shall be very disappointed." Hetty tells the shaggy-haired man._

"_Hetty?" Callen responds questioningly._

"_There a problem, Mr. Callen?" the operations manager asks._

"_So?" Deeks presses the two older men once more._

* * *

"_Deeks." Callen says, as his eyes wander around the massive space before him. "This is not a bar." He continues, with a sideways glance at the shaggy-haired liaison officer._

"_Technically, it is a bar." Deeks replies. "A really _nice_ bar. It's unique, one-of-a-kind." The shaggy-haired man beams proudly._

"_As long as they serve a good Scotch, I'll be happy." Hetty says nonchalantly._

_Deeks chuckles at the tiny woman. "Oh, they do Hetty. Trust me." Deeks says with a wink in her direction._

"_This place is so awesome." Eric remarks excitedly, as his eyes wander over the wall-to-wall rock-n-roll memorabilia décor. "Come on." He says excitedly, as he grabs Nell by the hand and leads her away._

"_Eric, wait-" Nell tries, but to no avail._

_The room before them is bigger than that of the average bar, and the space in the center is clearly big enough for people to dance should they so desire. Set off in the far back, right corner is the bar area, in which direction Hetty immediately makes a beeline. There are two strobe lights hanging from the ceiling, and both are currently pointed towards the bars' main attraction the Karaoke stage._

"_I'm out of here." Sam says, with a roll of his eyes as he turns back towards the door._

"_Hey, Sam wait." Deeks calls to the ex-Navy Seal. "Pleas man, stay. At least, for one drink."_

_Sam thinks for a moment, but then he finally heaves a defeated sigh and nods towards Deeks. "Fine. One drink only." Then he turns his gaze upon Callen. "But if I'm staying, that means so are you, G." _

"_Hey, you're on your own." The team leader says with a smirk._

_Sam only narrows his eyes at his partner. Callen then raises his hands up defensively after a second or two. "Alright, fine. You win." He says at last, as a tiny grin crosses his face. "First drink's on me." He adds, nodding towards the bar._

_Deeks turns to Kensi now. "Guess it's just you and me then." He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at the brunette beauty. To this Kensi only responds with an eye roll._

* * *

_Two hours later, the whole gang is still enjoying themselves in the 'Karaoke' bar. Sam and Callen clink beer bottles together (for the third time), while Eric and Nell sip on something a little tamer (which they share between them). Kensi hasn't really been much fun, yet, and Deeks has nervously been counting down the minutes til his big moment finally arrives. Then down at the corner of the bar counter sits Hetty downing yet another Scotch._

"_That's good stuff, my friend." She tells the bar tender, and then motions for another. "Best idea you ever had, Mr. Deeks!" she calls down to the shaggy-haired man._

_Deeks only nods in response. _That remains to be seen._ He thinks to himself. "Hey Kens, you alright?" Deeks asks the bored looking female federal agent who hasn't touched the beer that still sits in front of her on the counter._

"_Yeah, I guess I was just looking forward to 'Dirty Dancing' and Smores." She says quietly, referring to their original plan for tonight, you know before Deeks decided on the change._

"_I know, but-" he tries._

"_You know what, Deeks?" Kensi cuts him off, without meaning to of course, as she swivels around on her stool to face her partner. "I'm just not really feeling it right now. Think I'll call it an early night." She says with a sigh._

_Deeks' heartbeat picks up pace as he frantically struggles to think of something to say that will keep her around just a little bit longer. Kensi gathers her purse, and drops down off of the high-set stool. Deeks watches as she starts to walk back towards the exit._

_Kensi had had her heart set on movie night with her partner all week, and this night was supposed to be different too. She had finally decided she was ready to open up to Deeks, feeling as though she could no longer keep her true feelings hidden any longer. Now, however, it seems she may have misjudged the shaggy-haired surfer._

"_Um, Agh, sorry." Comes the familiar voice over the speaker system. Deeks clears his throat nervously as he directs everyone else's attention to himself. "Um, I've been planning this all week, and I guess, well, I guess it's now or never." _

* * *

_The whole room has fallen silent at this point, and even Callen and Sam have taken notice of where Deeks is standing on the Karaoke stage. "What the hell's he doing?" Callen wonders aloud._

"_Making an ass of himself, as usual." Sam retorts, with a smirk._

"_I would not be so sure, gentlemen." Hetty says, coming to stand next to the two federal agents—Scotch in hand._

* * *

_One of the big overhead lights suddenly swivels towards the exit where it eventually lands on a stalled Kensi. Kensi raises a hand, at first, to shield her eyes from the intense glare. _What's he up to?_ She wonders to herself._

"_Kensi, I've had the time of my life getting to know you, and I think I'm ready to take that next step—I just hope you are too." Deeks says, clearly staring out across the floor at her. At that moment every muscle in the female federal agents' body tenses at his words._

_Suddenly the music starts up just as the main lights begin to dim down a bit. She recognizes the music, and it instantly makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It's the theme song from 'Dirty Dancing'. As she stands silently in place she feels her knees begin to weaken beneath her._

_The song plays through the overhead speakers as Deeks slowly makes his way down off of the stage. He weaves his way through the crowd of people towards Kensi. About halfway through, he breaks into a goofy little dance which Kensi figures is supposed to some form of mimicking Patrick Swayze from the film._

_He finally reaches her, and a big smile plays across his face. It is only now that Kensi realizes he's been lip-synching the whole time, and not 'really' singing._

"_Shouldn't you be singing? Not lip-synching?" Kensi asks almost without thinking._

_Deeks chuckles. "You've heard me sing before, remember Fern? As I recall you likened it to the sound of a dying cat." _

"_True." She replies with a thoughtful grin, recalling the last time she'd heard him sing in the car. "I did say that, didn't I?"_

"_Besides, I wanted to serenade you, not make your ears bleed." He tells her._

_Kensi nods appreciatively. "Thanks for that."_

_Deeks shifts nervously on the spot now as he thinks carefully about his next words. "So, how am I doing?" he asks nervously. Kensi steps forward, wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him down into a deep, passionate kiss. _

"_How's that for an answer?" Kensi asks softly, after breaking the intense kiss._

_Deeks smiles down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "That'll do pig. That'll do." Kensi rolls her eyes at the shaggy-haired man, but she can't quite suppress the laugh that escapes her lips._

* * *

"_Well, I'll be damned." Callen remarks, seeing Deeks and Kensi kissing across the room._

"_It's about time." Hetty chimes in, and this makes Callen and Sam look over at the tiny woman. "Thought those two would never hook up." Callen and Sam can only laugh._

_...TBC...  
_


	3. Chapter 3, Money Pool

**Author's Note 1: Hey everyone! Well, here it is, my latest update to this story. Hope you all enjoy the read, oh and just a shout out to all my loyal readers (on this story and on my others as well) I just wanna say thank you all sooo much for all the love and support—May I never disappoint you guys **_**ever!**_** That said, Enjoy **

Unconditional

Chapter 3

The doctor had gone eerily silent just minutes into performing the ultrasound, and this alone was enough to unsettle the expectant parents. What was even more unsettling was how the doctor suddenly excused herself from the room with little more than 'be right back' uttered quietly in passing.

Kensi has propped herself back upright on the examination table, with her top pulled back down over her 4 month bulge, as a foreboding sense of dread fills every fiber of her being. It makes her wonder in silence at the age-old saying 'a mother just knows', and just how much truth lies therein with regards to her unborn child. Her mind continuously jumps back to the look she'd seen in Dr. Kelly's eyes just moments earlier, and how daunting it had been to see.

At Kensi's side stands her ever loyal boyfriend, Marty Deeks, with his hand interlaced with hers, as they wait with growing anxiety for the doctor's return. Deeks doesn't appear to be even half as nervous as Kensi feels, but nonetheless he's spent the last few minutes prattling on idly about nothing in particular, which is something she knows he only does when he is feeling nervous.

Kensi swallows visibly, and glances up at her shaggy-haired lover who responds with a reassuring smile and a gentle hand squeeze. "Hey, it's okay." He says quietly. "I'm sure its nothing." He tries to sound confident, but present company isn't fooled in the least.

Five minutes turns to ten, and that turns to twenty and then thirty and so on. Before long a solid hour and a half passes with no word from the missing doctor. Deeks is beginning to get agitated, and Kensi is becoming more and more nervous by the second.

Then the door opens finally, and the ever-elusive doctor reappears before them. At first she does nothing, only stares at the couple somewhat nervously as if carefully planning her next move before making it.

"I am very sorry for my…abrupt departure earlier." The doctor says apologetically. "But I wanted to be 100% sure before I said anything." She explains.

"Sure of what?" Kensi asks, sitting up a little bit straighter. A look of deep concern flows across her features as she waits for the doctor to continue. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" Both expectant parents stand silently waiting to be told some horrible news concerning their unborn child.

A big, broad smile suddenly crosses the female doctor's face then, and this action leaves both Kensi and Deeks feeling utterly confused. "No ma'am, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your _babies_." She says at last.

It takes a moment for the couple to register the shocking revelation made to them by the female doctor with the unwavering smile. "I-I'm sorry." Kensi says, shaking her head at the doctor. "Did you say…_babies_?" she swallows a nervous lump as she speaks.

"As in the plural form of _baby_? Meaning multiple, more than one?" Deeks adds, the color slowly draining from his face. The female doctor gives an excited nod in response, as she produces a sonogram picture, slightly blown-up of course, from within a file folder she happens to be carrying in one hand.

"Congratulations," Dr. Kelly says, her warm smile practically filling the room around the clearly stunned couple. "You're having Twins."

"T-Twins?" Kensi stammers. "A-Are you sure?" she asks.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't at first. I had to run down the hall and have a still from the sonogram enlarged so I could make sure it was another baby and not a tumor of some kind."

"But, how is this possible?" Deeks asks, still somewhat confused by the whole situation. "Last time, Dr. Travis told us there was just the one."

"Its actually not uncommon. Sometimes in cases like this one fetus will, for all intents and purposes, hide behind the other." The doctor explains. "In fact, if you guys would let me—I'd like to take a second look while you're still here. You know, now that I know what I'm looking at."

* * *

Later…

It is just after 7:30 as Deeks and Kensi finally stroll across the parking deck towards the familiar red, Chevy Malibu that will soon ferry them both homeward for the night. Both are still reeling from the news they've just received from the redheaded, female doctor. Though, judging from his string of unrestrained prattling Deeks is clearly taking it better than Kensi at the moment.

"Of course, you know this means we'll have to rethink the entire layout of the nursery. Maybe we should split it down the middle—one half blue, one half pink. What do you think? Oh, and we'll also have to start buying two of everything—wow this could get really expensive, now that I think of it." He continues with his idle rambling, while at his side, Kensi remains utterly silent. After a glance over at his girlfriend, the smile he's wearing quickly fades to concern.

"Kens, you alright over there?"

Kensi looks up, startled from her own silent reverie, and half mumbles her next words. "Hmm, wha-?" She has to give her head a good shake in order to clear out the haze that had settled in.

"You okay Fern?" he asks again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, It's just…it's a lot to take in, you know?" she says at last. "I mean, we're having Twins, Marty—_Twins_."

Deeks grins. "I know, its exciting right?" Then he notices that the look on Kensi's face is anything but excited. "Kens?" He stops then, and pulls the brunette beauty around to face him directly.

"I'm excited, I am. I really am, but at the same time—I'm also terrified." She admits, in a quiet voice.

At first Deeks says nothing. He just stands there staring back at the Mother of his unborn children, but then a smile begins to play across his face. "Doth mine ears deceiveth me?" he speaks with a cheesy, Shakespearean brogue, which on its own elicits a chuckle from the female federal agent. "Did Kick-Ass Kensi Blye just admit to being _scared_?"

Kensi rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, and playfully jabs a finger into his ribs. "Very funny, Francois." She jokes, with a grin. "I'm trying to be serious, and you're making jokes."

"Okay, first of all, Fern, I was speaking Shakespeare, not French—which is where the name Francois originates. It's a completely different country you know, though I do do a mean French accent, or so I'm told; but I digress. Secondly, I'll have you know…I don't actually have a serious bone in my body—at least that I know of anyway." He retorts, almost triumphantly.

This earns the shaggy-haired man yet another eye roll from his partner. "So I've noticed." She deadpans. However, she has to admit she does feel a little bit better though—something she still hasn't quite figured out. It is a strange, and altogether funny thing how something so seemingly inane can have such a profound affect on her. But hey, that's Deeks.

"Thanks." She says at last, her mismatched eyes glued to his blue ones, as a quiet understanding passes between them.

"Anytime." He replies with a warm smile. "Now, come on, we need to get home. We've got work to do." He says, taking her by the hand.

"Do we now?" she replies, arching a playful brow.

"Mind outta the gutter, princess." Deeks teases, with a grin.

"What, am I not sexy enough for you anymore?" she pouts playfully.

"Your words, not mine. Though, and I'm just throwing it out there, maybe it's time to layoff the twinkies a bit." He teases her, as he raises his keys in the air and activates his Chevy Malibu's keyless entry. He knows his girlfriend hates being reminded of the loss of one of her life's great loves.

"Oh, Marty, you wound me." She quips, feigning hurt with her hand over her heart. Deeks laughs as they move around to their respective sides of the car.

"Seriously though, that's my move. You can't steal my move." He tells her.

"We're a couple now, remember. We share everything. _What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine._" She says pointedly, opening her car door to slide in. Deeks chuckles as he does the same.

"We're a couple, Kens. Not married…yet."

* * *

Later that same evening, Kensi steps from the master bathroom, fresh from the shower, clothed in nothing but her favorite pink bathrobe. The wonders of sharing a shower never cease to amaze the beautiful brunette, as she heaves a contented sigh. She and Deeks had stopped on the way home for takeout, Deeks' treat of course, and then made their way home for some much needed 'them' time. An activity in which, for her, Deeks never disappoints.

"I think we should do that more often." Kensi calls over her shoulder.

"That could be arranged." Deeks calls back from within the bathroom, a playful element evident in his voice.

"Oh, I hope so." Kensi teases. "You know, a girl could get used to this kind of pampering." she adds, as she finishes cleaning out her ears with a Q-tip, which she then disposes of in a nearby waste basket.

Deeks can be heard chuckling to himself in the bathroom. "Oh, princess, you haven't seen anything yet!" he calls out to her.

She approaches her side of the bed, which she shares with her lover, and the nearby nightstand, and dipping down a bit withdraws the bottom drawer from within the polished mahogany cabinet. Inside said drawer is where she keeps her various undergarments and such, and within seconds her eyes catch upon one matching bra and panties combo in particular, a black, lacy little number, which she then proceeds to pluck neatly from the pile.

"Oh, you won't need those I'm afraid." Comes a familiar voice from just behind her. She stands upright once again, and cranes her neck around to see the partially naked surfer cop standing there eying her intently.

"Why's that?" she asks carefully, as she turns her self to face her lover more fully, her eyes roaming over his finely chiseled physique covered only by the towel wrapped around his waist. She can feel her pulse beginning to pick up pace once again, as she watches Deeks stepping towards her.

"I think you know why." He teases, in a low voice.

He plucks the undergarments from her hands, and drops them on the floor near their feet. Next, he pulls the gorgeous female federal agent closer to his own body, holding her there as his hands play with the knot in the sash holding her bathrobe together. At the same time, he begins to leave a trail of kisses down one side of her neck. This elicits a moan from her.

"Deeks." She moans, letting her own hands run up over the muscular curvature of his upper torso. "We just…did this…in the shower."

Deeks chuckles, the sash finally loosening in his hands, and allowing him access to the delicate flesh underneath. Now able to move his hands to the inside of the fabric of Kensi's robe, he wastes no time in seeking out her supple, waiting breasts, and giving them both a gentle, but firm, squeeze.

"Want me stop then?" he whispers in her ear, his voice low and husky with the renewed desire that is slowly building up inside of him.

Kensi shakes her head against him. "No…please don't…want more." She mumbles through another low moan as she feels her lover's hands caressing her breasts.

Deeks lets out another low chuckle, and then carefully begins to ease the bathrobe over Kensi's shoulders. Kensi allows the action, letting the article of clothing eventually drop to the floor around her feet. "As you wish, princess." He whispers softly.

* * *

The following Monday morning at OSP, Deeks and Kensi join their teammates, as well as Nell and Eric, in the bullpen, their faces instantly giving away their nearly uncontainable excitement. A wonderful weekend and a good night's rest has certainly done wonders for the expectant couple. They waste no time, well very little anyway, in telling their comrades the wonderful news they'd received from the past Friday night. Kensi is still a little apprehensive at the prospect of having Twins, but surrounded by her NCIS family now—it doesn't show.

"Spill." Callen says sternly, eying the grinning pair across the bullpen.

"What?" Deeks asks, feigning confusion. Across the way, Sam folds his arms over his chest. "I have no idea what you're talking about—Do you, Kens?" he says, glancing sideways, with a grin, at his partner.

"Nope." Kensi replies, ready to burst with laughter at this point. "Not a clue." She says, then averting her eyes to avoid spilling her guts to soon.

"Please," Sam snorts. "You two look like you're ready to burst—you might as well just tell us now. Save us all a trip to the boatshed."

"Sam's right." Callen adds. "We _will _interrogate both of you, if we have to."

"Yeah, seriously." Eric agrees, from his place at Nell's side. "We all know you had a doctor's appointment Friday—does the secret have something to do with the baby?"

"Hey, Yeah." Nell chimes in, her interest steadily growing with each passing second. "Tell us, please. Boy or Girl?"

Deeks and Kensi share an excited look with one another, before finally turning back to their friends. "Actually-" Deeks starts out.

"Its both!" Kensi blurts out suddenly.

Everyone present seems just a little bit confused at this point.

"You mean, like a hermaphrodite?" Sam questions, after a second or so of thought. The ex-Navy Seal suddenly jerks away to the right, just narrowly avoiding being hit by the stapler lobbed at him by the expectant Mother. "Hey!?" he exclaims in surprise, eying the female federal agent who is now grinning innocently back at him. "You saw that, right G?" Sam says, eying his partner. "That was assaulting a Federal Agent with a deadly weapon. I think she should be arrested."

Everyone else is clearly amused.

Callen grins back at his muscular partner, shaking his head at the same time. "Hermaphrodite? Really, Sam?" Callen says questioningly, a tinge of amusement playing across his features as he speaks. "I'm gonna have to side with Kensi on this one. You had it coming."

Sam folds his arms over his chest once more, and grumbles, albeit somewhat playfully, at the teams leader sitting next to him. "Some partner you are."

Callen shrugs in response.

"Anyway," Deeks says, drawing everyone's attention back to Kensi and him self. "No, Sam. That's not at all what she meant. And all jokes aside, now, it's Twins." He tells them, beaming proudly at the shared achievement. Everyone present suddenly feels his or her jaw drop at Deeks' revelation. "A Boy, and A Girl." He adds, now smiling lovingly at his girlfriend.

"You're kidding." Nell gawks from the side, her features molded into an expression of pure surprise as she looks over a proudly beaming Kensi. Kensi only nods in response. The petite technical analyst then rushes across the small gap of the bullpen, and throws her arms around her friend—hugging her excitedly.

Eric steps forward, momentarily, and he and Deeks exchange a high five gesture with one another. "Way to go Bro." Eric congratulates the proud Papa-to-be.

"I can't believe it, Kensi. That's amazing." Nell says at last, a huge smile replacing the former expression upon her face. "Gosh, Twins. Who'd have thunk it?"

"I know, right." Kensi replies.

Nell, however, isn't the only member of the OSP team shocked by the couple's startling revelation though. Callen is simply dumbfounded, nearby, and his partner, Sam Hanna, is helpless to suppress the giant grin spreading across his face as well.

"Well," Callen says, looking up at Sam then, and recalling a certain money pool that they are both involved in regarding this very issue. "Guess that means I'm out." He tells the ex-Navy Seal, with a slightly disappointed shake of his head.

Sam snorts again. "Yeah, me too." He agrees, through his ever-widening smile.

"And us." Eric chimes in, understanding exactly what the two older men are talking about, remembering the wager that he and Nell had put in together.

Callen nods openly. "That means Hetty won." He admits, now reaching down to fish his wallet out of his back pocket. At the same moment, Nell finally begins to back away from Kensi.

"You sound surprised?" the petite technical analyst says of the OSP team's leader.

Callen chuckles at the younger woman. "Oh, believe me. I'm not." He replies.

At this point, both Kensi and Deeks are the ones now confused by what is currently transpiring around them. Deeks holds up a finger for attention, and proceeds to try and ferret out the truth from their teammates/friends.

"What are they talking about?" Kensi mutters to Deeks, under her breath.

Deeks shrugs at the female federal agent. "Dunno." He tells her, wagging his finger in the air a bit. "Um, hello, yeah—sorry. What are you guys talking about?" Deeks asks carefully, eying each member of the team in turn.

"Oh, sorry. You two don't know." Nell realizes sheepishly, as she averts her eyes momentarily from the confused looking couple.

"We started a pool a while back, betting on what the sex of the baby would be." Eric explains next, while digging a crisp, ten-dollar bill from his own wallet. "Nell and I went in together, Twenty bucks."

"On what?" Kensi asks, curiously.

"Girl." Nell answers, pulling a ten-dollar bill of her own from the front, left-side pocket of her jeans.

"I called 25 on it being a Boy." Sam chimes in, setting a twenty-dollar bill and a five-dollar bill down on the corner of his own desk.

Deeks nods as he finally begins to understand what's happening. It is actually quite funny watching all of their disappointed faces as they each confess in turn to their part in the supposed 'money pool'.

"What about you?" Deeks asks curiously, amusement showing in his scruff-covered face, as he eyes the team's fearless leader. Out of the corner of one eye, Deeks sees the ex-Navy Seal cracking a grin at Callen as well, as if he knows something that the others don't.

"A hundred." Callen replies without making eye contact with the liaison officer. "Though, now I'm wondering why."

"Cause you're an idiot." Sam jokes from the side.

"A hundred, on which one?" Kensi asks, clearly finding Callen's discomfort amusing—although this is nothing new really.

"I have to admit I, too, am curious as to which way you decided to lean." Deeks agrees, cheekily.

"I called 'Girl'." Callen finally admits, as he folds a small wad of twenties in half and places them in the center of his desktop.

"Really." Deeks quips, with a surprised grin. "Did not see that coming."

"What about Hetty?" Kensi asks next, semi-ignoring Deeks' previous statement. "You said she won, though I don't see how. I mean there's no way she could have-"

Sam lets out a small sigh then, and eyes the two expectant parents. "Believe it or not, Hetty insisted, _insisted_, it would be twins—a boy and a girl." Sam explains.

Eric nods in agreement, as Deeks and Kensi look on in astonishment. "She was pretty adamant about it." He adds.

"Wow. So, how much did she bet exactly?" Deeks asks, his curiosity is clearly peaked.

"Two hundred." Callen reveals.

"Dollars?" Deeks exclaims, shocked.

"No, chocolate kisses, Mr. Deeks." Comes an all-too familiar voice from directly behind Eric and Nell. Everyone turns then to see Hetty stroll casually up to the edge of the bullpen. "I sense a great deal of disappointment amongst this crowd." She says, eying everyone there. "What have I missed this time?"

"Nothing much." Callen says with a sigh, as he passes his money to Sam, who in turn adds it to his own, and then passes that on to the waiting Hetty.

"Except you kicking our asses once again." Sam adds, as he hands the tiny woman the small stash of cash. Then from the other side Hetty accepts money from both Eric and Nell as well.

"I see. I take it this means I won the pool then."

"Of course you won, Hetty. You set the rules, remember?" Sam reminds her.

Hetty appears thoughtful for a moment before choosing to reply. "Well, I guess you're right, Mr. Hanna. I did, didn't I?"

"I never should've bet against you, Hetty." Callen says, with a sigh. "I should know better."

Hetty grins at the team leader. "And yet clearly, Mr. Callen, you don't." the tiny woman replies, somewhat teasingly, as she carefully begins to count her winnings. "Oh, and Mr. Hanna, you still owe me the other half of yours." She directs at the muscular, ex-Navy Seal with the smug grin plastered across his face.

"Hunh?"

"As I recall, your bet was for Fifty—not Twenty-Five. Am I right?"

Sam seems to sink a little bit in his chair, as his hand reaches for his wallet once again. At the same time he mumbles something incoherent that none of the others can quite make out. Though it is plainly obvious he's not very happy at the moment.

Hetty then turns her attention to Kensi and Deeks, and mouths something very discreetly to the happy, expectant couple. Deeks looks confused somewhat, but Kensi smiles and nods back as if she did fully understand.

"What did she say?" Deeks asks quietly, knowing full well that his beautiful girlfriend is in fact an accomplished lip reader.

Kensi smiles up at her lover. "She said, 'congratulations', and then 'meet me in my office in ten." She explains quietly.

…TBC…

**Author's Note 2: Surprised? I am willing to bet that most of you guys thought that **_**this**_** was gonna be the 'sad' chapter (Hey, Shane Brennan's not the only sneaky person on the planet—ahahahahaha) (Case and Point, being the Season Three Finale). I hope I haven't disappointed anyone too greatly over this little ruse, and don't worry there is a 'big' sad part, but it comes in a little later on and trust me, its so totally worth the wait. Until then, however, we're going to see some really nice 'Densi' moments, as well as a surprise visit from an old flame—anyone care to venture a guess as to whom said 'old flame' might be? Hope you guys enjoyed the read, and, hey, drop me a line sometime—K? **_**Ciao  
**_**:)**


	4. Chapter 4, Still Beautiful -- Part One

**Author's Note 1: Hey everyone! Well, here it is, my latest update to this story. Hope you all enjoy the read, oh and just a shout out to all my loyal readers (on this story and on my others as well) I just wanna say thank you all sooo much for all the love and support—May I never disappoint you guys **_**ever!**_** That said, Enjoy **

**Author's Note 2: I just want to say that I am so very sorry for the delay in updates. I have been down with illness for a while, and am just now getting back on my feet again. Thanks so much you guys, though, for being so very patient with me. Thanks again, and I hope that this chapter makes it all worth the wait. :) :)  
**

Unconditional

Chapter 4

**Saturday Morning 8 a.m.**

**Home of Marty Deeks & Kensi Blye…**

Their home—that's what it is after all, it's theirs. It was the very first, major symbol of their new togetherness, and soon it will welcome the joyous sounds of the second major symbol(s)—their children. To think back, neither one can really remember what life was like before there was a 'them', but both are sure it couldn't have been anywhere near as wonderful as their lives have become since. Nor does it matter.

The day looming just ahead of the happy couple is to be a long, productive one, full of surprises of every measure.

Kensi is busy getting ready for the day, which she plans to spend out shopping with Nell and Sam's wife, Michelle. There are three main things she means to look at on this trip, among other things, and the opinions of two other women can only serve to help her in the difficult decision-making process she will surely be facing.

The brunette beauty stands before her full-size bedroom mirror holding up different outfits, and trying to decide which one she likes best. A look of exasperation colors her delicate features, as she tosses yet another outfit to the side. Nothing seems to look good on her this particular morning, and for the usually confident federal agent it is most depressing.

"Something wrong?" comes a familiar voice. Deeks stands just inside the doorway of the bedroom leaning against the inside of the frame, dressed in an old pair of jeans and a faded, LAPD t-shirt, and with his arms folded across his chest. Though his question carries with it a note of slight concern, his eyes can't help but drift lustily over his girlfriend's half-naked form.

"I'm a whale." Kensi replies shortly, tossing another whole outfit to the floor.

"I would've said 'pig', but whatever." Deeks remarks, noting the mess that Kensi has made on the floor of their bedroom.

Kensi twists her body around, and casts an angry glare towards the smug-looking shaggy-haired man. "I beg your pardon?" she asks, the tone of her voice daring him to try and be funny.

"No, baby, that's—that's not what I meant." He replies quickly, struggling to cover his previous mistake. "I just…I couldn't help but notice you're making quite a mess in here. In fact, some would even venture so far as to call it a pigsty."

"Some? You mean like you?" Kensi shoots back.

Deeks lets out a long sigh of defeat, and raises his hands in a similar gesture to indicate his submission. After two years with this woman, he knows when to push and when to back down. This is definitely one of those times when surrender really is the best option.

"Baby, you know I love you." Deeks says softly, as he watches Kensi turn back to face the mirror.

Kensi lets out a sigh of her own now, and responds with a quiet 'I know' in return. She knows she shouldn't have snapped at him the way she had, and she truly feels bad for doing it in the first place. "I'm sorry." She says at last.

Deeks gives a nod. "Wanna talk about it?" he asks, knowing that there is something bothering his girl, and wanting to help fix whatever it might be.

"What's there to talk about?" Kensi replies, her eyes wandering over the swollen bulge of her seven and a half months pregnant belly reflected back at her in the mirror. "I mean, look at me—I'm a _whale_. Everything I try on looks big on me."

Deeks moves across the floor towards his girl, intent on comforting her in this obviously trying time. "Princess, you're pregnant. Remember?" he says softly, as he comes to stand directly behind her.

"I know." She replies evenly. "It's just…I don't feel _sexy_ anymore." She admits sadly. "I feel _ugly_, huge even, like a-a-"

"A whale?" Deeks offers up, merely quoting her earlier statement concerning her appearance from before. This attempt at humor, however, earns the shaggy-haired man a sharp, elbow jab to the ribs. "Ow…Hmm, point taken." He replies shakily, as he rubs the new sore spot, which he's sure will be covered in a bruise by evening.

"Sorry." Kensi apologizes miserably. She hadn't meant to do that either. It was just force of habit really.

Deeks straightens up behind her. "You should be." He remarks, a slight edge to his voice.

Kensi feels her heart begin to sink in her chest at the hurt she clearly hears in her boyfriend's voice. She feels utterly guilty for dragging him down into her little pit of despair like this, and honestly would like nothing better than to crawl under the nearest rock and hide.

"Here I was, thinking 'My God, look at this magnificent, stunningly sexy-ass woman—standing in _my _bedroom and carrying _my_ children. I must be dreaming'. Now I'm thinking, 'what the hell _was_ I thinking?'"

Kensi's heart skips a beat then, and she wonders if she's hearing him correctly. She lifts her eyes up to their reflections in the mirror, and instantly catches sight of the lopsided grin plastered to his scruffy-looking face. "You really mean that?" she asks, somewhat timidly at first. "You think I still look sexy?"

"Still?" he chuckles lightly, with an air of surprise, as he pulls himself up close and, leans forward to wrap his arms around her protruding mid-section. "When did you ever stop being sexy?" he whispers softly in her ear.

A smile begins to play across Kensi's lips then, as familiar warmth bubbles up from within her core. Just when she thought she'd finally pushed him away for good, he goes and, as usual, surprises her with an unexpected dose of _love_ and _understanding_. She closes her eyes then, savoring the feel of her boyfriend's own lean, hard body pressed up against her backside, and lets the sensation fully sink in before letting her eyes flutter open once again. "Thank you." She whispers appreciatively, as a low moan escapes her throat.

"For what?" he asks, his hands roaming gently over the exposed flesh of her swollen belly.

Kensi lets her mismatched eyes wander over their reflection in the mirror once more, but this time she lets her eyes really take in the sheer beauty of the scene displayed before her. "For making me beautiful again." She replies at last.

"Kensi baby, you'll always be beautiful to me." He tells her, as he traces a line of tender kisses down one side of her neck.

"You mean it? Even when I'm old and wrinkly, you'll still think I'm beautiful?" a tiny smile plays at the corners of her lips as she asks the question.

Deeks appears thoughtful now, seeming to mull this question over at length. "You know, I hadn't actually thought that far ahead. Could be a problem, now that you mention it." He remarks humorously, and then suddenly sensing another elbow jab in his immediate future, backs quickly away from the pregnant brunette, hands raised in a defensive gesture the whole way. His amused expression, however, never falters.

"Ugh, and you called me a pig?" She throws at him, unable to suppress her own look of amusement.

"Hey, I call'em like I see'em." Deeks retorts, finally lowering his hands back down to his sides.

"Whatever, Pig." Kensi replies, sticking her tongue out playfully at the shaggy-haired man. This leaves them both laughing for a bit.

"You hungry?" Deeks asks at last. Neither of them has eaten anything yet, and he knows it. Its part of the reason he came back to the bedroom to begin with.

"Hmm, now that you mention it," Kensi begins, her hand unconsciously gliding over her swollen belly. "Some food does sound good right now. What do you have in mind?"

Deeks smiles a mischievous kind of smile, but says nothing in the way of what his plans for breakfast might actually be. Instead, he gives her a light shrug. "It'll be a surprise, how bout that?"

"Ooh, I do love surprises." She grins. "Okay, fine, but go. Get moving, shaggy. Mama's hungry." She teases, and then watches as her lover laughs and retreats backwards out of the room and out into the hallway. "I'll be out to join you as soon as I'm dressed." She calls after him next.

* * *

The shaggy-haired detective slinks down the long hallway back towards the living room, through which he will eventually find the kitchen lying just beyond. His mind is on breakfast, but not just any old breakfast, a big breakfast consisting of the type of spread he knows his girl is oh so fond of—and which he will surely deliver, or die trying.

* * *

Kensi drops herself down onto the edge of the king-sized bed that she and Deeks now share, only just realizing how shaky her knees had become. She lets out a long-held breath, and feels her heart just beginning to slow in pace within her chest. It amazes her, as it always has, the effect he seems to have on her without even really trying. It is only now that she even realizes just how intense the burning heat between her thighs really is. She knows without a doubt that if neither of them had any plans for the day, that they probably would have taken each other right where they stood.

She runs a hand over her swollen belly, and lets her thoughts wander to the two precious gifts growing inside her womb. She wonders at length what they'll look like when she finally sees them for the first time, though she knows in her heart that she will love them both no matter what—because they're hers. It almost makes her feel ashamed at feeling so down earlier. She thinks about the names that she and Deeks picked out for their two children, names that they decided and agreed upon with very little argument from either side. Their son would be called Donald Henry Deeks, after Kensi's father, and their daughter would be Isabel Rae Deeks. In her mind, they are the two most wonderful names in the entire world.

It takes a few moments, but Kensi finally regains her composure enough that she feels she can safely get dressed at last. She pulls herself back to her feet, and sidles over to the pile of clothes left bunched haphazardly together on the floor near the far corner of the bed. She picks up the last piece she threw down, a floral print blouse she got from the maternity wear department at the store, and holds it up in front of her in the mirror.

"Perfect." She whispers, with a smile, to no one in particular.

* * *

Deeks moves expertly about the kitchen of their home, opening cabinet doors and pulling down pots and pans of various sizes, as images of the immense spread he has planned dance through his head. He knows he'll need the griddle to do the pancakes and bacon on, and then a skillet for the eggs. He can pop a few slices of bread into the toaster to make the toast near the end, so that shouldn't be too much of an issue. He also pulls out the stuff for a fresh pot of coffee, as well as a medium-sized, brightly colored cardboard box, which he has kept hidden in a secret spot of the pantry since last night.

The reason for such a fuss over breakfast is a simple one. Tomorrow is Kensi's birthday, and at the same time it is also the same day that Nell, Hetty, Michelle, Kensi's Mom, and a few of Kensi's other friends are throwing the expectant mother a big baby shower. So, as a result, Deeks won't get to see Kensi for most of the weekend. He has resolved, as such, to celebrate his girlfriend's birthday in small ways, like a special pre-birthday breakfast, throughout the next two days.

By the time that Kensi strolls through the house and into the kitchen a little later, breakfast is almost ready to serve. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and coffee fills the air around them, and makes Kensi's mouth begin to water almost instantly as she enters the room.

"Hmm, something smells really good." She murmurs, licking her lips hungrily.

"Why, thank you." Deeks replies with a smile, as he sets a large plate with pancakes stacked up on it in the center of the nearby table. He takes a step back then to admire his handiwork once he's done. The table is set for two, and wields a spread fit for a queen. "We've got pancakes, bacon, eggs, some toast, coffee, and…donuts." He says, as he opens the brightly colored cardboard box on one side of the table.

"All my faves." Kensi notes, smiling appreciatively at her boyfriend. "What's the occasion?" she asks, as she moves towards her seat at the table.

"You." Deeks replies simply, as he takes his own seat at the table. "I mean, tomorrow is your birthday, and sadly you've got plans for most of both days. So, to celebrate, I thought I'd just shower you with love as often as I can."

Kensi sticks her fork into two pancakes, and gently moves them onto her own plate. Then she helps herself to some eggs and bacon, as well as two donuts and a cup of fresh coffee. The sight of the brunette beauty piling her breakfast plate up as high as a mountain is enough to get a laugh out of Deeks.

"Slow down there, Princess." Deeks says, as he fixes his own plate.

Kensi throws her boyfriend a playfully dirty look across the table after his last remark. "Hey, I'm eating for three here, thanks to you, so kiss my ass." This gets another chuckle from the shaggy-haired man.

"Whatever you say, Fern." Deeks replies with a grin, as he stuffs a bite of syrup covered pancakes into his mouth.

**...TBC...**

**Next up, we will see the second half of this most wonderful day for our favorite NCIS:LA couple. Join us next time for another exciting chapter. :) :) Oh, and hey, drop me a line some time. Thanks :) ~ Ciao ~ **

**P.S. For those of you who are also reading my other stories, I urge you, do not fret. I will, or at least I plan to, have new updates posted for each very, very soon. So, please keep a weather eye on the horizon for those as well. Thanks again, :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5, Still Beautiful -- Part Two

**Author's Note 1: Hey everyone! Well, here it is, my latest update to this story. Hope you all enjoy the read, oh and just a shout out to all my loyal readers (on this story and on my others as well) I just wanna say thank you all sooo much for all the love and support—May I never disappoint you guys **_**ever!**_** That said, Enjoy **

**Author's Note 2: So, guess what guys? I thought I would start this chapter off with something special for all of you, my ever loyal readers, who have supported me since the beginning. To that end, I have resolved to begin this chapter with a short glimpse of our favorite couple's first time. Enjoy :)**

Unconditional

Chapter 5

_It's Friday night, and they sit in silence together upon the sofa in Deeks' living room, seemingly enthralled in yet another re-watching of Titanic—Kensi's favorite movie of all time. Almost six months together now, and this is still their favorite way to spend a date night. They're not normal, and they know it, but hey it works for them. So why change?_

_This past week was a rough one for both of them, and as a result neither of them is complaining too much about anything. After all they just went through in the last seven days alone, they're just glad to still be together and in one piece._

_The film is nearing its end at this point, and as usual Kensi is quietly mouthing every word of Leonardo DiCaprio's final monologue. As she does this, something within her begins to stir and all at once her thoughts drift away from the film._

_She thinks of how she and Deeks are similar to the characters in the film. Like, how Deeks and DiCaprio's character, Jack, are both perfect gentlemen and how they both come from less than ideal backgrounds. Yet, they both turned out to be really great guys who genuinely care and have big hearts. And most importantly, how both seem so intent on putting the needs of their female counter-parts above their own. It's almost uncanny how alike they are._

_Then she begins comparing her self with Kate Winslets character, Rose. Both of them come from seemingly different backgrounds than their male counter-parts, and have strong, independent-minded personalities—though others expect differently of them. Both were also reluctant at first to acknowledge the spark that so obviously existed between them and their male counter-parts. Though once they both finally learned to trust, it was then that they found, not only something that both had been missing in their lives for so long, but also a sense of true freedom._

_A thought occurs to her then, in the midst of her titanic-related reverie, and she suddenly realizes something that she's been unconsciously avoiding. __**It.**__ They haven't done it yet. It is suddenly very odd that, while everything she has just thought about is certainly very real and very true, somewhere deep down inside of her, is a part that is still afraid of crossing that one line._

_She knows she shouldn't be, of course. Yet, there in front of her lies the irrefutable evidence to the contrary. They had discussed it at great length early on in their relationship, but Deeks had reassured her that there was no pressure and that he would wait until __**she**__ was good and ready. Then, and only then would they take that next step together._

_It all becomes very clear to her now, as she sits curled up into his side on the sofa with his arm draped around her protectively. She's no longer afraid of it, or what it means. Yes, there is still the risk that crossing that line could change everything and not just for her, but for both of them. The change could ultimately be a good thing, and make what they already have that much better; but at the same time things could go horribly wrong and they could wind up hating each other. Her heart tells her that she and Deeks are destined for the former, over the latter, and she is inclined to believe that._

_Kensi shifts her position suddenly, moving out from beneath Deeks' arm. The unexpected movement gives Deeks a slight startling, and he swivels his head to look over Kensi worriedly._

"_Fern. Something wrong?" he asks quietly, turning his own body to face her. His eyes betray his concern to the gorgeous brunette who is now sitting upright, with her legs folded underneath her, and staring back at him._

"_No, no. I'm fine." She replies, in an uncharacteristically timid voice._

"_Then what?" he asks, not in the least bit reassured by her words._

_Kensi remains silent for a long moment, staring into his beautiful Pacific blues with her mismatched ones, as she carefully searches for the right words to express the delicate feelings now coursing through her._

_She draws in a deep breath before beginning, and watches as Deeks' body seems to tense up in anticipation of her next words. "Marty." She says his name softly, and at the same time steels her nerves once again. "I'm ready."_

_The words are out, and she doesn't have to wonder at all if he understands their meaning—she just knows he does. Still, she can't help but chew her lower lip as she awaits his reaction in nervous anticipation._

"_Kens…are you sure?" he asks, his voice soft, low and tinged with uncertainty, as he studies her carefully in the dim light of the living room. "You don't have to do this just because you think its what I want. I can wait…as long as it takes—I can wait." He reassures her._

_She nods in understanding, as she leans forward and splays her hands out against his chiseled chest. "I know. I know you can, but I __**am**__ ready." Her eyes search deep within his, as she speaks, and its there that she sees the same wanton desire that she feels bubbling up inside her at the same moment. _

"_Kens-"_

"_I want this, Marty—I want you. I want us." She says, a gentle firmness edging its way into her voice as she speaks. "When I thought we were gonna die in that warehouse today, I thought of all the reasons why I should be afraid, even though I wasn't and didn't need to be. It wasn't because I knew that Sam and Callen were looking for us, or because of my training, or even because I'm supposed to be this badass, butt kicking '__**wonder woman**__' that everyone sees when I walk into the mission every morning. I wasn't afraid because…You were with me. You had my back."_

_Deeks frowns at his girlfriends' words. "Yeah, well, we both know the only reason I __**was**__ there, is because my initial rescue attempt went a little…sideways." He reminds her, with a light chuckle._

"_True." Kensi admits, with a tiny smile of her own. Then she turns serious once again. "But the point is I wasn't afraid then, and I'm not afraid now. I trust you."_

_Deeks is silent for a few beats after Kensi's heartfelt soliloquy, but afterward he reaches forward and pulls the gorgeous brunette into a deep, passionate kiss. A minute later, they break for air and Deeks rests his forehead against hers as he sucks in a deep, much needed breath of air._

"_I love you." He whispers softly._

"_Prove it." Her voice is thick, and laced with unbridled need when she speaks the words._

_It's all the instruction he needs at this point, and without further hesitation he gently eases his girl onto her back against the sofa. There, she stares longingly up into his gorgeous pacific blues, as he looms directly over her, the heat between them steadily growing all the while._

_They share a few more tender kisses with one another, before Deeks finally sheds the old, gray LAPD t-shirt he'd originally planned on wearing to bed this evening. A small gasp escapes Kensi's throat as she runs her hands up along his chest and marvels at just how well defined the musculature of his upper torso really is. This gets an amused grin from Deeks._

"_You think this is something, just wait." He tells her, as he leans in to steal a kiss._

"_Show me." She replies, swallowing a hard, nervous lump in her throat._

_Deeks chuckles at the request. "Not just yet, Fern. You first."_

_Kensi rolls her eyes and utters a low growl, but complies with his request nonetheless. Deeks moves back a bit so that she can lift up just enough to shrug out of her top, and the thin, black lacy bra underneath._

_Deeks licks his lips visibly at the sight of her naked upper body beneath his. "Kens." He breathes, as his eyes wander hungrily over her smooth, delicate exposed skin._

_Kensi steals a quick kiss from her man, and then searches for his eyes. "Do you like them?" she asks, as she follows his line of sight down to her supple breasts._

_Deeks lowers his head down to her chest, and places a tender row of kisses in the space between her breasts. The action elicits a low moan from the gorgeous brunette, who closes her eyes and chews her lower lip against the sensations. When he finally does lift his head once again, he looks into her mismatched eyes and whispers._

"_They're perfect."_

_A blush of color creeps up into her cheeks at Deeks' comment, and she feels her heart skip a beat as she raises her hands up and loops her arms around his neck._

"_What?" he asks, noticing the color coming into her face._

"_You really think that?"_

_Deeks smiles down at his girlfriend. "Fern, I think __**you**__ are perfect." He tells her lovingly. Those words are all it takes to quickly turn their heat into a blazing fire, relentlessly seeking to be quenched of its intangible thirst._

"_Marty, please." She begs, her heart now thundering wildly in her chest._

"_In due time, princess." He reassures her, as he lowers his head down to her waiting breasts once more. Kensi moans and gasps at the pleasant sensations running through her body underneath the movement of Deeks' lips against her taut, tender nipples only minutes later. _

_He spends time toying first with the left one, and then the right one—teasing and tasting each one at length with his lips. Then, he lets his lips trace a line of kisses from her breasts down over her stomach, and to her navel. As he teases at the area around her belly button, he lets his hands run down to the button securing her jeans, and with a flourish loosens the fastening._

_Kensi lets out a long breath as she watches Deeks smoothly pull her jeans down her legs and her feet, before discarding them to the floor nearby. She can feel his intense gaze upon her as his eyes roam over her newly exposed flesh. _

"_Marty."_

"_Hmmm, I always knew you were beautiful all over." He whispers in a deep, husky voice, as he plants a string of kisses along the outside of her thigh._

_Suddenly she remembers something utterly horrible, and it sends a shiver down her spine. His lips are eerily close to the one spot on her entire body she's never really been crazy about. She remembers a time, back when she was young, that her mom explained to her that the blotch located just a short piece down her thigh was only a birthmark, and that it was a sign of her uniqueness. To Kensi, however, the blotch has always been like a hideous mutation forever part of her anatomy, and she hates the way it looks and the way it makes her feel when she sees it._

"_Oh, what's this?" she hears Deeks mumble suddenly._

"_It-it's nothing." She blurts out in horror, knowing full well that he's found the ugly mark on her thigh. "Don't look at it." She begs him. "Its ugly."_

_Deeks lifts his head to look at his girlfriend, and a small smile plays across his lips. "Why not?" he asks curiously. "I like it. I think it looks beautiful." _

_There is a sincere genuineness clear in his Pacific blue eyes, and it instantly melts her heart from within. "Really?" she asks, her voice squeaking a little bit as she speaks._

"_Really." He replies softly._

_When he finally gets around to shucking away his own sweatpants and boxers, of which the bulge in the center had become quite prevalent, Kensi gasps, and stares wide-eyed at the sight of his impressive size looming just beyond her reach. Deeks grins that goofy, lopsided grin he knows his girlfriend loves so much, and easily repositions him self so that his throbbing erection is within her grasp._

_Kensi reaches out, and wraps her hand around the thickness of his manhood, making him groan out her name at the touch. She lovingly runs her hand gently up and down the length of his shaft, caressing him tenderly, as she watches the surrounding musculature tensing against her movements._

"_You like that?" she coos, with a mischievous grin._

_Deeks groans in pleasure, and gives a slow nod. "I've dreamed of you doing that so many times." _

"_So have I." she whispers in agreement. "Marty…I wanna feel you inside me." She pleads quietly. _

_Seconds later, Deeks looms over her stealing kiss after desperate kiss as he nudges her legs apart with his knee. Slowly, he eases himself into her, carefully pushing past her tender folds and burying himself deep within her steamy, wetness. There he waits patiently while her body adjusts to his size. She lets out a low moan as he fills her so perfectly. It is something she's only ever dreamed of feeling up until now, and it feels so much better than anything she could have ever imagined. "Oh, Marty." She gasps out his name._

_Their rhythm starts out slow at first, but then steadily increases by the minute pushing them closer and closer to absolution. Kensi wraps her legs around Deeks' waist, inviting him in deeper and deeper, and matching his every powerful thrust with her own wildly bucking hips._

"_Oh, baby…God, you're so good. Y-yes. Keep going. Don't stop." She moans aloud, as the erotic sounds of flesh slapping against flesh fill the room around them. "Faster." She begs. Deeks picks up the pace as instructed by his girlfriend, his brows knotting together in concentration as he fights to hold on to his self-control for just a little bit longer._

"_Aah, Aah. Damn, Kens. You feel so good right now." He groans as he continuously thrusts into her tender, wet folds._

_Suddenly a flash of intense light explodes all around her, and her entire body quakes from the inside-out as her climax finally takes her over the edge. Deeks follows close behind, tumbling over with her as he groans out her name with his own intense climax._

"_Marty, oh, oh…Aaahh." Kensi cries out in ecstasy as her body trembles with her release._

"_Oh, Kens. Shit." Deeks groans out her name as his own release takes him, and he collapses against her._

_Their bodies now sweaty and spent, Deeks and Kensi lay holding each other in silence as they wait for their vitals to return to normal. Deeks presses a gentle kiss to his girlfriend's temple, and then brushes a stray strand of hair away from her face._

"_I love you." He whispers in her ear._

"_But I love you more." She whispers back. In her heart she feels so much more complete now than she's ever felt before in her entire life. She's certain that nothing in the world could ever make her regret or feel any differently towards the man she loves so irrevocably.  
_

* * *

**Babies'R'US Department Store, 11:25 a.m.**

Kensi and Nell are well underway with their day of shopping together, as Nell pulls her red Volkswagen Beetle into the parking lot of their next destination. They've only been to one store so far, but Nell is nevertheless impressed by her friends' level of enthusiasm, as it really is a sight she never thought she'd ever see from the female federal agent.

The first store that Kensi and Nell stopped at was a little place called _Stork Express_, where Kensi found and fell in love with two super soft baby blankets, one light blue and one a light yellow color, as well as a set of equally comfortable bathing towels designed especially for infants. The blankets, however, are particularly neat as they have pictures on one side depicting little surfboards with full, block letters running across them that read, 'Surfer Girl' in pink on the yellow one and 'Surfer Boy' in a darker shade of blue on the blue one.

Now, however, as the duo prepares to enter their next destination with hopes for further success in their quest, Kensi decides to call Deeks and tell him about the stuff she just bought.

The sound of Deeks' chuckle carries over the cell phone's speaker to Kensi's ear. "_Excellent."_ He says, referring to the news of his girlfriend's first exciting purchase of the day. _"They're officially on their way to being just like dear old dad."_

"Okay, let's not get carried away here. This doesn't mean I'm gonna let you teach my kids how to surf." Kensi tells her boyfriend, all the while rolling her eyes even though she knows he can't see her.

"_Seriously? Why not?"_ He asks curiously. "_I taught you, didn't I? Oh, and for the record, Fern, they're __**our**__ kids." _he reminds her.

"All true, but you do wanna continue to share a bed at night. Right?" she replies, unable to suppress the mischievous grin that spreads across her lips. Beside her, she can hear Nell chuckling at the not-so-subtle innuendo.

"_Touché. Well played, princess. Well played." _Deeks replies in congratulatory fashion. About this time, Nell is pulling the vehicle into a parking spot not too far from the entrance to the big department store set before them.

"What?" Kensi asks with a smile, pulling back from the phone just ever so slightly to look over at her friend.

"Nothing. Nothing." Nell replies, holding up her hands in a defensive posture, as a knowing smile begins to take up residence on her own face.

Kensi shakes her head and utters a small laugh at her friend. "Whatever."

"_Kens, you still there?" _Deeks asks over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Kensi replies, bringing the phone back to its former position.

"_I can't help but feel like I'm missing something."_

Kensi chuckles. "It's nothing. I just forgot there were _little_ ears present." She replies, winking playfully at her friend.

Nell raises her hand up over her heart feigning hurt at Kensi's comment, as a tiny pout purses her lips. "Kensi, I'm hurt." she pouts, but then unable to stop the smile that soon takes its place.

Kensi can't help but laugh in return.

"_Well, you guys sound like you're having a good time. So I won't keep you from it."_

"It's just as well I think. Nell does look like she's waiting for me to get off the phone." She tells her boyfriend, while at the same time winking playfully once more at Nell.

"_Alright then. The carpet people just left a few minutes ago, so I think me and the guys can finally get back to work in the nursery."_

"Okay." Kensi replies, her voice softer now than it had been before. "I can't wait to see it."

"_I can't wait to show it to you. I really hope you'll like it."_ Kensi listens to the sound of her boyfriend's voice, and unconsciously chews on her lower lip.

"I know I will." She replies quietly, with a smile. "You guys don't work too hard, okay?"

"_No promises Fern."_ Deeks quips in return.

"Love you, talk to you later." She almost whispers.

Deeks chuckles once again._ "Love you too, Princess. Bye." _

Kensi presses the 'End Call' button on her iPhone, and catches a look from Nell as she stows the device away inside her purse. "What?"

Nell laughs as she pushes open her car door, and unbuckles her seat belt. "Nothing." she replies, as she climbs out of the car. "You guys are just too cute together." She adds with a smile.

* * *

**Deeks/Blye Residence**

Deeks, Callen, and Sam spent the last 2 hours of their time waiting for the carpet installers to finish the job of laying down the new flooring in the nursery. The aforementioned flooring is a soft, sandy colored carpeting, which Deeks spent the better part of the last weekend, while his painter friend took care of re-painting the nursery walls, carefully looking into.

The final image in his mind of the nursery is of a calm, welcoming beach scene stretching around the entire room, and offering up peace and serenity to the tiny infants who will soon inhabit the space. Giddiness fills him from top to bottom, as he tries to imagine what Kensi's reaction will be once she finally lays eyes on finished nursery, but just then Callen's voice carrying up from down the hallway pulls him from his silent reverie.

"Hey, Deeks! You coming or what?"

"Yeah, let's go lover boy. We ain't got all day!" Sam adds, hopefully pushing his partner's point.

"Coming Mother!" Deeks calls back rather cheekily, as he sets his cell phone down on the living room coffee table before heading off down the hallway to the nursery where his cohorts are eagerly awaiting his presence. "Shall I fetch Father's pipe and slippers on the way!?"

In the nursery Sam and Callen stand dressed in their rattiest clothes, waiting for their project leader to join them so that they can get started now that the new carpet has finally been installed. Both are admittedly impressed with the work that the expectant father has already done, but neither would ever, openly that is, express this sentiment.

"One of these days I'm gonna wrap duct tape around that wise ass mouth." Sam mutters under his breath. "Remind me, G, why are we doing this again?" The ex-Navy Seal makes a face then, as if a light bulb has gone off inside his head. "Oh, wait. Now I remember—they named you as the twins' godfather." Sam says smartly. "And you accepted."

True enough, Deeks and Kensi asked Callen to be the godfather to their twins, and feeling so honored he had whole-heartedly accepted, just as Nell had done when asked if she would be the twins godmother.

"Hey, I do believe you're the one who said 'Why not, they're family after all', or am I mistaken?" Callen throws back, smirking as he folds his arms across his chest.

Sam shakes his head at his partner, and even though he knows he's been beaten at this point he will never admit it. Not to G. Callen anyway. That would be a huge mistake in his experience with the senior agent. "Fine. We'll compromise." He says plainly.

"Alright. Compromise." Callen agrees, with a nod.

"Lets just say we're both to blame." Sam offers up.

Callen gives yet another nod to his partner. "Okay, fair enough. But for the record, you're really more to blame here than me." he says with a smirk. Sam huffs with amusement at his partner's words.

"Really? How do you figure?" Sam asks, arching a brow at his friend.

Just then the shaggy-haired object of their conversation enters the room behind them, a big smile spread across his scruffy face, and proceeds to lay an arm across each of their shoulders. Both men cringe a little at the touch. "You guys aren't fighting about me, are you?" Deeks asks, his lopsided grin unwavering.

"Nope." Sam says quickly.

"Not at all." Callen adds in agreement. Both men carefully shrug away from Deeks' embrace.

"Sure?"

"Positive." Sam says pointedly.

"Okay then." Deeks says, clapping his hands together and moving around to the center of the room. "Whadya say we get moving then, hunh?" He stands at true center, and rotates his body in a circle inspecting every corner of the room, before choosing to speak up once again.

"So, what's the plan?" Callen asks, still awaiting orders of some type as to what the three of them should be doing.

"Right. The plan. I moved all of the furniture pieces out to the garage before the carpet guys got here, so I think we should probably start by slowly bringing everything back in."

"Sounds good to me." Sam remarks.

"It's settled then. Let's go boys, March." Deeks says with a grin, as he leads the way back out of the room and down the long hallway.

"God, help me." Sam says with a sigh. This gets a small chuckle from Callen.

"Hey, cheer up Sam. Remember tomorrow it's just you and me." Callen whispers to his partner, as he lays a hand against the muscular ex-Navy Seals' shoulder. His thoughts now focused on the plans he and Sam made several days earlier for Sunday.

"No Deeks? You promise?"

"No Deeks. Promise." Callen replies with a smile.

Out in the garage the three men are confronted with, as mentioned before, several pieces of furniture all destined at some point for the nursery. Included in this group is a full changing table, rocking chair, two cribs (both still requiring some assembly), several pieces of odds and ends that will most likely be stored away inside the closet until such time as they can be used, a wooden toy chest filled with all sorts of toys that any toddler would enjoy, and two very special mobiles, that play a special lullaby, to be mounted over each crib.

"Okay, I have to ask. How can you afford all of this stuff?" Callen asks, surveying the assortment of nursery furniture scattered around inside the garage.

"With help of course." Deeks replies simply. He begins pointing around the space, indicating to his teammates the origin(s) of each piece of furniture. "The cribs—one's from Hetty and the other one is from Kensi's Mom, Julia. Kensi doesn't know though. It's a surprise."

"Well our lips are sealed then." Callen says, motioning with his hand across his lips.

Deeks continues. "Nell and Eric went in together, and got us the changing table. That one Kensi _does_ know about. And that solid oak rocking chair—I bought that. It's also a surprise." Deeks says, beaming proudly. "Oh, and the mobiles are also a surprise. I bought them too."

Sam points to the toy chest sitting off in one corner of the garage. "And that?" he asks curiously.

"That, oh-_That_." Deeks says, suddenly remembering the beautiful, antique toy chest. "That came from Ray." A confused look appears upon Callen's face at the revelation that Deeks' oldest friend, who is currently still in witness protection, sent a gift for the nursery.

"How's that possible?" Callen wonders aloud. "I thought you told us Ray was still in Wit-Sec."

"Fair enough." Deeks replies, eying the two senior NCIS team members. "Tell you what, I'll give you guys a hint. 'Tiny, but deadly'." Deeks tells them, with a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Sam and Callen instantly exchange knowing glances with one another. "Hetty." They both answer simultaneously.

"Exactamundo, my friends. I'll tell ya one thing's for sure—the woman has connections." Deeks says with a grin, as he runs a hand over his scruffy facial stubble.

* * *

**An Hour and a Half Later…**

"It's perfect." Kensi exclaims, examining the oak-green colored fabric pieces of the stroller that has caught her eye. She turned down just about every other stroller that Nell fell in love with, but this one is different—this one _she's _fallen in love with.

The stroller, which is actually a jogger, is of a twin-configuration so as to allow both children to ride inside at the same time, and is also specially designed for more strenuous outdoor activities than a normal stroller. This is a good thing because both Kensi and Deeks like to go for long runs early in the morning and on the weekends of course. Plus, Deeks likes to surf so it should do fine for being down at the beach as well.

"You sure?" Nell asks, making a face that clearly indicates her own dislike.

"Absolutely." Kensi replies happily, as she examines the floor model even more carefully. "It's a double. So we'll only need the one, and it looks like its built to handle the outdoors. Isn't it great?"

Nell doesn't particularly care for it, but Kensi is her friend after all and if it makes her happy—then so be it. "You said it. It's perfect." Nell agrees with her friend, rolling her eyes with amusement.

…TBC…

**Author's Note: So, there you have it—Part Two of this now 'three-part' mini-arc. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, and I promise that from now on my updates will be more regular with, hopefully, less wait time in between each one. Ciao ~**


	6. Chapter 6, Still Beautiful -- Part Three

**Author's Note: One again, I am sooo sorry for the late update on this story, and I hope that you guys will forgive my tardiness. It would be greatly appreciated. Things have been doubly busy at work, as I am currently up for promotion. However I do hope that you guys will continue to bare with me here, as I try to work out a new update schedule that will once again allow me to post updates more regularly**.

**Author's Note 2: I know that this chapter is a bit short, but hang in there please. Things really do pick up in the next chapter-which I am currently working on even as I am posting this one. Thanks again, and hope you all enjoy the read :)  
**

Unconditional

Chapter 6

**Joe's Tacos (Food Truck), Just After Lunchtime…**

It's just after lunchtime in L.A., and the line at the food truck is extensively long. However, this is not so much a problem for Deeks, as he, Callen and Sam are actually next in line to be served, and it's a good thing too, because all three men are starving.

Working together the three men managed to get at least one of the two cribs assembled, and moved into the nursery. After that they'd all decided it time to break for a bit. Though Sam has the most experience with such things, even he had a difficult time trying to keep Deeks and Callen on the same page. The three of them working together to assemble the piece of furniture was probably as close to watching a 'Three Stooges' film as one could possibly get in the real world. By the end of the first round, so to speak, it became very clear to each of them that while they may function together like a well-oiled machine at work—away from work is completely different.

"Whaddya know, Joe?" Deeks cheerfully greets his friend and owner of the food truck, at which he and his friends are about to eat.

"Marty Deeks." The older gentleman inside the food truck smiles back, and then extends his hand out to the smiling Detective. The two shake hands, and laugh over a joke that Joe tells.

"Haha. I tell ya that never gets old. No matter how many times I here it." Deeks remarks, as a wide grin crosses his face. The older gentleman laughs as well, but then notices the two other guys hovering just behind the shaggy-haired Detective.

"They with you?" Joe asks, motioning with his head to Sam and Callen.

Deeks suddenly remembers Sam and Callen, and quickly makes an effort to rectify the mistake. "Oh, yeah. Joe, these are my friends—Sam and Callen. Guys, this is Joe Fuentes—he owns the-"

"The food truck, yeah. We got that." Callen remarks. He gives a nod, and then he and Sam each take turns shaking the older man's hand.

"Well, they're not as pretty as the young lady who usually comes with you, but I'm sure that's not their fault." Joe jokes with the two other men. This makes even Deeks laugh, however, Callen and Sam are not laughing.

"Yeah, no. They're not, but Kensi's out shopping today. Baby stuff, you know." Deeks explains, throwing a playful wink over his shoulder at Callen and Sam as he speaks.

"Oh, that's right." Joe replies, suddenly remembering that most joyful of news. "How is she doing? I mean she's gotta be at least seven, eight months along now?"

Deeks nods. "Seven and a half, to be exact, and she is doing pretty good actually. Stubborn as hell, but that parts' nothing new."

"Suppose not." Joe agrees. "So, what'll you boys be having today?" Joe asks, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of their orders.

Deeks thinks for a moment, studying the menu hung over the top of the truck, and after a minute or so finally makes his decision. "Joe, I think I'll have one of your _Philly-Style Quesadillas_, and an order of Jalapeno Poppers to go." Deeks tells the older gentleman. Joe takes a moment to jot the order down on a small notepad, before moving his attention to Callen next. "Oh, and Joe—just put theirs on my tab too."

Hey, it is the least he can do after all. Callen and Sam are taking time away from their busy weekends to help him surprise Kensi with a finished Nursery, and for all the trouble they've gone through so far—they deserve it.

"And you?"

Callen and Sam exchange excited looks, and then the both of them engage in a brief discussion pertaining to their orders. "Come on, Sam. He did just basically say 'he's buying'." Callen says pointedly, with a tiny smirk playing across his lips.

"Uh oh." Deeks mutters under his breath, suddenly realizing his mistake. "I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this."

"You're right. He did say that, didn't he?" Sam agrees, with a grin of his own. "Let's go for it." He winks at Callen then.

"Yeah, Joe—why not hook my friend and I up with 4 of your _Big Daddy Grande _tacos." Callen says with a big smile. The older gentleman inside the truck jots down the orders, and then smiles at the three men before disappearing into the truck to prepare the orders.

"Oh, now I have a bad feeling in the pit of my wallet." Deeks says, with a shake of his head. He turns to look back at the ex-Navy Seal still standing just behind him. "Hey, Sam. Whatever happened to that whole 'I'm on a diet thing' you're always preaching about?" Deeks asks, as a nervous smile lights up his face.

Sam chuckles. "That's only when I'm paying, Deeks. If someone else is paying though, then why not?"

"It's actually part of an unwritten set of rules called _Food Truck Etiquette._" Callen says with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Sam?"

"Sure is, G." Sam replies, with a grin.

"Okay, I get it." Deeks says, with a light chuckle. "I see what's happening here. You guys just made that up, on the spot, and all just to give me grief—Real classy guys."

"Aw, come on Deeks. Don't be such a spoil sport." Callen says, clapping the shaggy-haired man on the back.

"Oh, no. I'm not. It's just good to see that even outside of work, I can still be a source of amusement for you two." Deeks remarks. A few minutes later Joe appears at the window once more, and after exchanging a few more pleasantries with Deeks, Callen and Sam he passes out their orders and waves them away with a smile.

* * *

A while later, the three men sit quietly at the small wrought iron table situated on the back patio at the Deeks residence. They've all finished lunch by now, and are just letting their food settle on their stomachs a bit before resuming the most arduous task of completing the nursery.

Deeks isn't aware of the fact that he has basically spaced out on the other guys, but he has. It is because his mind is going over and over everything that he has planned for the rest of the day, and also how everything has to be absolutely, exactly perfect all the way through. The highlight of the night, in his mind, depends on the perfection of everything else.

"Deeks, you're awfully quiet over there." Sam says, noticing the way the shaggy-haired man has been sitting, obviously deep in thought.

"Huh, oh. Sorry." Deeks apologizes with a shake of his head. "Guess I spaced out for a sec."

Sam huffs in amusement. "More like ten minutes." He replies, with a grin.

"Wha-really? That long?"

"At least." Callen chimes in.

His hand is tucked deep inside the front pocket of his jeans, and it plays lovingly with the small, red velvet-lined box hidden safely within. The box is merely a vessel, however, for the tiny object held within that could ultimately change his life forever—that is, if everything else goes according to plan.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Callen offers, leaning forward a bit in his chair.

Deeks shakes his head. "No, it's nothing." Even though this not true, it's the lie he plans to stick with for the time being.

"Really?" Sam replies, not quite believing the shaggy-haired man. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. You know, I think we should really get back to work." Deeks suggests, trying to change the subject.

Callen and Sam don't appear at all pleased with this turn of events, but they are willing to let it go. They both know that when Deeks is ready to say something, he will.

* * *

**Books-A-Million…**

The air inside the huge bookstore smells mostly of freshly brewed coffees, and homemade baked goods. It is a combination that has a rather calming effect on the pregnant female federal agent as she wanders the few aisles near the back assigned to the _books on parenting _section. She's long since lost track of her shopping buddy Nell, probably since passing by the murder mystery book section earlier, but she doesn't mind. There's a smile lighting up her face regardless, and she can't help the feeling of contentment that settles over her.

She's already picked out two books so far, and is reaching for a third, titled _Mommy and Me_, when she hears two voices quickly approaching her position. One of the voices she recognizes almost instantly, it's Nell, but the other one is completely new to her ears.

"Sweet! Hey, thanks a lot. I owe ya big time!" Nell is saying with great enthusiasm.

"Hey, no problem. Any time." the second voice replies.

A moment later Nell appears, smiling but alone, and with her arms loaded down with what Kensi can only guess to be murder mystery books. She's helpless to contain the amused chuckle that escapes her lips at the sight of her petite friend. "Good haul?" Kensi asks, nodding at her friend's armload of books.

"Oh yeah. Jenny, that's the girl I was talking to just a second ago, showed me where they have this whole bargain section on the other side of the store. It's super awesome!" Nell replies with a big smile. The two friends share a laugh. "What about you?"

Kensi shrugs, and turns her eyes back to the open book in her hands. "Eeh, I found a few." She replies, as she finally re-shelves _Mommy and Me_. "I've already got a whole bunch of parenting books at home, but most of those are from when I thought I was only having one—not two."

Nell nods understandingly as she edges closer to her pregnant friend. "Whatcha got so far? Let me see." Kensi holds up the other two books she's still carrying for Nell to see. "_Ready or Not_ _Here We Come! _and _The Art of Parenting Twins: The Unique Joys and Challenges of Raising Twins and Other Multiples." _Nell reads the titles out loud, and then lifts her eyes to her friend. "Cool." She replies, though unable to hide the slight nervousness she feels creeping over her.

"What?" Kensi asks, noticing the way her friend is suddenly fidgeting nervously beside her. "You okay there, Nell?"

"Yeah, it's just that—You seem awfully calm about all this. I mean, twins, come on. I'd be totally freaking out if it were me."

A soft smile graces the lips of the female federal agent then, and she gives a small, warm chuckle at her petite friend. "I'll be honest with you. I was nervous at first, like a lot nervous, but I got over it though. I mean I know it'll definitely be more of a challenge having two babies instead of one, and I'll probably have to miss a lot of work for a while. But Deeks has my back, like always, and I just know it'll all be worth it, ya know?" she explains with a smile. "I guess that's the thing about love. It's so much stronger than any fear."

Kensi and Nell share another bout of warm laughter, as the two of them begin to make their way out of the _parenting _section of the store. "I think it's time for us to check out. What do you think?" Kensi asks her friend. Nell looks down at the load of books still cradled in her arms, and lifting her eyes up to Kensi gives a nod.

"I think so." Nell says with a smile, as they walk up the center aisle together.

"I wonder how the guys are making out right no-" Kensi begins, but something in her periphery suddenly catches her attention and she ends up dropping the rest of the sentence in silence. She stops mid-stride, and turns back to stare off in the opposite direction. Her mind and her heart are both racing, as she tells herself over and over that it wasn't real—it couldn't have been.

God knows she hasn't seen or heard from Jack in seems like ages, and the last time was just before he walked out and left her to spend Christmas day all alone all those years ago. So the chances of running into him now and in a place like this are, well, in her mind they're almost non-existent to be honest.

Nell notices the way her friend seems to have gone white as a sheet, and a worried expression crosses her own face as she walks the few steps back to Kensi's side. "Kens?" Nell says quietly. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I—I don't know. Maybe." Kensi mutters quietly. "I mean—no, it couldn't be." She tells herself, as she turns her head to look over her shoulder once more. She should just walk away and forget the whole thing, but at the last second spins around on her heel and walks backwards one aisle. Nell follows close behind her friend, and stops just a short distance back as Kensi stops at the opening to the sports section. There's no one on this aisle that she can see, but Kensi doesn't seem even the slightest bit relieved over this fact.

"Kensi?"

"There was a man here. On this aisle." Kensi says without thinking, as she turns around in circles looking left, right, and every other direction possible. "I saw him as we passed, I know I did. At least, I _think _I did."

"Kensi, you're scaring me." Nell tells her friend worriedly.

"Sorry." Kensi apologizes, finally shaking her head in defeat. "I guess I was just seeing things."

"Who?"

"Hmm?" Kensi replies, looking slightly confused by Nell's simple question.

"Who did you see, or thought you saw, I guess?" Nell asks, awkwardly.

Kensi shakes her head at her friend. This isn't something she really wants to talk about now, or ever for that matter. It's ancient history besides, and anyways she's getting ready to begin a whole new chapter of her life with a man she loves very much.

"No one." Kensi says at last. Nell doesn't buy it at all. Not for a second. "Let's just go, okay." Kensi says, motioning towards the front of the store.

…TBC…


End file.
